Destruídos
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Es como quedan los corazones que están encadenados, cuando el destino, para separarlos, tira de la cadena hasta romperla. Y entonces, sólo queda tomar asiento y sumergirse en los recuerdos, por que la vida ha acabado junto con ellos. RenHoroRen. One shot.


**Estaba leyendo un fic de vickyng y me vino la depresión... He aquí el resultado.**

**Usé la letra de una canción de Skillet: _Yours to Hold_, la cual conocí gracias a Youtube en un video NaruSaku (que aprovecho de recomendar).**

**Alerta, es un fic triste (o angst) y algo confuso; a mí me gustó escribirlo y hasta releerlo, pero no se sientan obligado/as (con cara de perrito bajo la lluvia).**

**Dedicado a la autora ya mencionada, a Lady Tao que siempre me lee y ps... a todos los que quieran n.n**

Aclaraciones:

LYRIC

**HORO'S ****POV**

**_REN'S POV_**

* * *

I see you standing here

**Nuevamente te encontré sentado en el mismo lugar de la biblioteca, alejado de todo y todos y sumamente concentrado en ese enorme libro cuya edad parecía mayor que la suma de todos los alumnos del colegio. Tus ojos eran tan bonitos… los paseabas velozmente por cada línea de cada página, mientras yo, lentamente y casi sin percatarme, me acercaba hacia donde te encontrabas. Paso a paso.**

**Y fue sólo cuando a penas me quedaba un par de metros que me pregunté qué estaba haciendo; no nos conocíamos, nunca habíamos hablado en nuestras vidas y yo pretendía llegar y pretender que aquello cambiara como si eso para ti pudiese llegar a ser relevante. En el fondo, aunque me faltaran dos pasos para estar junto a ti, estabas demasiado fuera de mi alcance, Ren Tao. ¿Por qué a alguien como tú le habría podido interesar alguien tan común como yo?**

But you're so far away

**Todos los días, desde tu llegada, te veía bajarte de esa espectacular limosina idéntica a las que aparecían en las revistas de farándula, serio y completamente seguro de ti mismo, como si supieras la impresión que causabas en la gente y a la vez no te importara. Y todos los días sentía un angustiante dolor en el pecho, que con el tiempo fue cada vez más grande, cuando pasabas justo a mi lado y ni siquiera te molestabas en mirarme. Era como no existir y lo habría dado todo para que, una sola vez, notaras mi presencia y quizá, me saludaras o me sonrieras de esa manera tan extraña y atrayente cuyo secreto sólo tú conocías.**

Starving for your attention

**Mas eso no fue más que una ingenua ilusión que me empeñé en conservar, aunque me hiciera daño y fuese patética.**

**En el fondo, siempre entendí, aunque no lo pareciera, que para ti yo no era nada.**

You don't even know my name

**La noticia fue conocida por todos. No hubo un solo diario en el país que no mencionara el accidente de avión. "**_**Reconocido empresario, dueño de las Industrias Tao, fallece trágicamente…"**_** fue un encabezado masivo durante varias semanas.**

**Faltaste durante tres días y la mañana en que finalmente volviste, al observarte, no pude encontrar un solo cambio en tu expresión.**

**Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, con paso más bien decidido, aunque me temblaban las manos, caminé hacia ti, que te dirigías hacia la entrada, listo para tratar de decirte algo. Lo que fuera.**

**¿Habías llorado, Ren Tao¿Cuánto sufriste al morir tu padre¿Por qué parecías tan tranquilo como siempre, si todos estábamos enterados del accidente y de la temprana sucesión que tendrías que realizar en los negocios de tu familia?**

**No puedo decir que te entendí, pues jamás pasé por lo que tú estabas pasando, mas sí sufrí al pensar en que no podía ayudarte por mi falta de valor.**

**Cuán feliz habría sido si hubieses comprendido que era capaz de todo con tal de ayudarte y cerciorarme de que te encontrabas bien y en paz… sin embargo, nunca me atreví. Solamente estuve allí, como siempre, rogándole al cielo porque entendieras que estaba esperando el día en que notaras que había terminado, por increíble que sonara, por amarte y que estaba listo para entregarte todo mi cariño y ayudarte en lo que fuera. Nunca me atreví.**

You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you

_**Ternura e inocencia, eran las dos palabras que me venían siempre a la mente al divisarte a lo lejos, cerca de la entrada. Día tras día, desde mi primer instante en esa escuela, te encontrabas en el mismo sitio, sin hacer nada, como esperándome.**_

_**Y al pasar junto a ti, te sentía titubear, para terminar guardando silencio, hundido en una eterna y casi imperceptible aguarda por que te hablara. **_

_**Fuiste la primera persona, a lo largo de mi vida, que me inspiró el verdadero deseo de esforzarme y dar el primer paso para poder conocernos. Mas jamás lo hice, pues nunca me enseñaron cómo y siempre que la idea rozaba mis intenciones, los muros de mi infancia se interponían y pasaba de largo sin molestarme en voltear y ver la decepción de tus ojos, que debía ser muy similar a la de mi alma.**_

_**Un sencillo "hola" parecía un suplicio irrealizable…**_

Every single day  
I find it hard to say

_**Saberte detrás de mí mientras creías que leía era una de las únicas alegrías de mis monótonos días; llegaba a parecer, incluso, mucho más factible el mirarte a los ojos y fingiendo ser una persona corriente, entablar una conversación o aguardar a que tú dijeras, de una vez, lo que fuese. **_

_**Nos encontrábamos en un rincón apartado de los demás, donde no iba nadie, mas ni siquiera eso terminó por bastar por impulsarnos… por impulsarte. Si hubieses dicho una sola palabra, habría sido suficiente para osar salir de mi coraza y encargarme de acapararte por siempre.**_

_**Puesto que, entonces, estábamos solos, tú y yo, y luego de cada oportunidad desperdiciada por falta de valor, de tiempo y de esperanzas, me bombardeaba internamente con insultos y promesas vanas de, en el futuro, obligarte de algún modo a sentarte, como nunca lo hiciste, junto a mí. **_

I could be yours alone  
You will see someday

_**Algún día comprenderías que estaba tan o más pendiente de ti que tú de mí, que no te ignoraba para nada y que, en silencio, aguardaba tu acercamiento, un sueño infinito que era mi única razón verdadera para volver siempre a los mismos lugares, una y otra vez, a lo largo de los días.**_

That all along the way

_**Listo para que nos presentáramos, nos conociéramos más, nos volviéramos amigos y finalmente, nos diéramos cuenta de que estábamos enamorados el uno del otro y que siempre lo estuvimos, desde que llegué; que habíamos pasado muchísimo tiempo preparándonos para entonces y que habíamos vivido dispuestos a morir con tal de llegar a vivir, como último momento en este mundo, ese minuto utópico en que me abrazarías y yo a ti y comprenderíamos que habíamos nacido esperando por ello.**_

I was yours to hold

_**De todos los títeres que en mi vida desfilaron haciéndose llamar personas, tú, el único cuyo mutismo me decía que realmente te importé y al único al que le habría permitido tocarme sin soltar una frase hiriente, al único al que le habría permitido decirme algo de verdad, fuiste el único que jamás lo hizo.**_

I was yours to hold_**  
**_

_**Me sentía cada vez más impotente y me parecías cada día más débil; supe que mi aparente indiferencia te lastimaba y no hice nada para cambiar. Nadie me explicó cómo cambiarlo.**_

I see you walking by

_**El pasillo estaba vacío como cada jueves y mis pasos marcaban, cual reloj, los segundos que morían mientras me iba. Sentía un vacío indescriptible en el estómago y no quería asimilar que era por no haberte visto esa tarde, como estaba, en el fondo, acostumbrado a hacerlo. **_

_**Y justamente a un paso de la puerta de salida, oí un caminar casi tan ligero como el mío, lento, triste, que ni siquiera tuve que analizar bien para adivinar a quién pertenecía. Contra todas mis costumbres y mi vida en general, me volteé y te vi; te vi, caminando hacia algún sitio sin importancia, como nunca antes te había visto.**_

I see you walking by

_**Ibas cabizbajo y no notaste, cosa inusual, que yo estaba por allí. Por primera vez me di la libertad de verte bien y me sorprendí al notar que, inconscientemente, me había aprendido de memoria la mayoría de tus rasgos. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. ¿Por qué? Quisiera creer que ambos lo sabemos.**_

Your hair always hiding your face

_**Fue algo breve, fácilmente confundible con un respiro, mas no lo suficiente para que no lo notara: tus hombros se inclinaron ínfimamente hacia delante y de pronto dejaste de caminar y te apoyaste contra una de las tantas ventanas, dejando que la luz ya casi inexistente de afuera iluminara tu cara… y tus lágrimas.**_

_**Verte así desintegró algo dentro de mí, dejando una herida que aún me duele al pensar en ello. Estabas allí, creyéndote solo; yo ardí en deseos desgarradores, casi letales, de conocer el motivo de tu sufrimiento.**_

I wonder why you've been hurting

_**Mas nada cambió desde ese día, tú ni te imaginabas que yo te había visto llorando ni que una de las pocas cosas que de verdad quería era poder confesártelo y admitirme a mí y a ti que no quería que eso se repitiera, que no me había agradado para nada saber que no estabas bien. **_

_**Pero ya dije que nadie me explicó cómo cambiar.**_

I wish I had some way to say

_**La empresa iba mejor que nunca y sólo mi madre seguía algo deprimida, aunque no como la prensa lo había hecho parecer. El estrés era casi mínimo y mis notas no sufrieron cambio alguno.**_

_**Mas si hubo algo que cambió y fuiste tú. Mis sentidos se aguzaron al verte avanzar a mi encuentro, con un desesperado presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, de que algo ibas a hacer.**_

_**¿Cuánto te tomó decidirte¿Cuánto te costó ejecutarte¿Cuánto nos embriagó vernos a los ojos por primera vez, por un tiempo más largo del segundo típico¿Cuánto nos dolió que no pasara de eso?**_

_**Sin embargo, al menos había alcanzado a conocer ese dulce misterio que guardaba tu mirada, había alcanzado a vislumbrar una sonrisa involuntaria en tu rostro y había alcanzado a sentir una propia aflorar en el mío.**_

_**Cada vez que me sentí hundido en el trabajo y la presión de este, recordé esa sensación de apoyo que tu pequeña acción, que para ambos había sido inmensa, me había tatuado en el espíritu de por vida. **_

_**Me habría gustado poder hacer algo como eso por ti, esa vez que te vi derramando dolor contra el Sol a través de un vidrio, pues es algo tan aliviante y hermoso como era verte durante cada descanso, desde la puerta de mi sala hasta tu disimulado rincón.**_

You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you

**El tiempo pasaba cruel y despiadado y por más que me esforcé, nunca pude sentirme a tu altura y decidirme a alterar el destino haciéndote notar mi existencia. Mi esperanza era alimentada por el recuerdo de tu mirada y mi desesperanza por el martilleo de la realidad contra mi corazón. Por más que tratara, nunca sería suficiente.**

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach

_**Empezó a desesperarme tu inseguridad infantil y determiné, condenándonos a los dos demasiado injustamente, que esperaría a que te arriesgaras sin molestarme en sentir esa adrenalina espeluznante del esfuerzo y la duda, ignorando mi conciencia y esa tibieza incomprensible que tu nombre, Horo-horo, que siempre supe sin que nadie estuviese al tanto, irradiaba a lo largo de mis venas.**_

You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me

**Fui un miedoso y mi terror a tu rechazo y a tu evidente perfección me obligaron a considerar cada momento como inadecuado, removiendo una y otra y otra vez cualquier asomo de propósito que apareciera a través del tiempo.**

And I'm waiting for the right time

_**Soñé despierto, como nunca antes lo hice, con volver a ver fijamente tus ojos oscuros, que alteraban de tal manera mi mundo hasta llegar, dentro de esa espera eterna y tortuosa, a hacerme daño.**_

For the day I catch your eye

**Continué recordando, cada vez menos vivo, cada vez menos confiado, rogando por que nunca más me hablaran de ti como lo habían hecho, hasta el punto de hacerme llorar. Ese día, tan lejano ahora, descubrí lo que era amar, lo que era ser herido por la simple mención de esa persona fuera de tu alcance, por los chismes injustos que mis compañeros habían inventado sobre ti, llenándome de impotencia y martirizante amargura y provocando, poco después, un alejamiento general con quienes compartieron mi infancia en el colegio. **

**No me importó distanciarme de mis amigos y compañeros; ellos habían hablado de ti sin conocerte si quiera y no me interesaba oír tonterías de gente tan baja. No iba a soportarlo, prefería primero abandonarlo todo y amarte en soledad, cada vez más lejos de ellos y a la vez, aunque cuando lo noté ya era tarde, de ti.**

To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold

**Terminó la escuela y al contrario de lo que siempre imaginé, fue el día más terrible de toda mi vida.**

**Autos, ropa de gala, padres orgullosos, maestros relajados, gritos, llantos, champaña; nadé en medio de todo buscándote con desesperación.**

**El terno me parecía creado exclusivamente para la incomodidad de quien lo usara mas, al encontrarte, mientras mi hermana y mis padres me buscaban por alguno de los varios lugares que había atravesado, mi opinión mejoró de manera desmesurada. **

**Todo siempre te quedaba, contigo todo siempre parecía hermoso y admirable, todo se volvía elegante y atractivo y yo nunca lograría causar ese efecto a mi alrededor porque no era tan bueno como para pertenecer a tu misterioso mundo inalcanzable.**

**No sé durante cuánto tiempo te estuve contemplando, mientras conversabas de manera segura con tu hermana, tu madre y unos cuantos profesores que, cosa notoria, te felicitaban entusiasmados; no obstante, llegó un momento en que, por primera vez en toda esta larga e insignificante historia, me alegré de no haberte saludado jamás… porque entonces no habría sido capaz de salir corriendo de la escuela hasta que mis zapatos nuevos terminaran gastados, aguantando gritos y sollozos como pude, dándome cuenta de que llegarías tan lejos que podría verte en los diarios y alegrarme por tus éxitos múltiples y en futuro, por tu previsible matrimonio con alguna famosa, por el nacimiento del primer hijo del renombrado empresario Tao hijo y por, en general, la vida perfecta que te esperaba, en la cual jamás encajé, encajaría o encajaré, motivo por el cual el llorar no terminó siendo tan terrible, ya que mi enorme, mi gran consuelo fue proyectar, ausentándome a mí mismo, tu fantástico porvenir en mi mente, imaginándote sonriendo como nunca te vi hacerlo, ignorando, hasta hoy y por siempre, lo mucho que te amaba y te amo y todos los sentimientos que tu persona bombardeó en mi alma desde que apareciste en mi vida aquel día.**

**Supongo que por mucho que hubiese tratado, jamás habría podido darte todo lo que mereces y lograrás por el hecho de ser tú…, Ren Tao.**

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach

_**Desde que, a gran velocidad, cruzaste el umbral de la puerta del salón, supe que un final feliz siempre fue demasiado pedir y que tal vez Dios exista, sin embargo, también existe la injusticia. ¡Porque no es justo que no hayamos terminado juntos, si al final de todo me querías y yo a ti! Lo sé, no importa si nadie me cree en realidad; sé que a tu lado, mi vida habría sido todo lo que nunca me atreví a soñar, que tú habrías sonreído hasta el fin del tiempo y que nos habríamos divertido al recordar lo mucho que nos costó iniciar ese diálogo que no es hoy más que un espejismo dañino para el alma y para mi cordura.**_

_**Quisiera odiarte por haberte ido así, pero el amor le gana al odio y sólo puedo odiarme a mí y a la suerte y al maldito silencio que sella los labios de quienes se aman, por miedo, como si hablarnos hubiese sido peor que no vernos más.**_

_**Sé que eras para mí; yo era para ti… me sentí listo, Horo-horo; sé que, alguna vez, tú también. Acaso¿no lo estábamos? Todo es inquietante y relativo, ya no queda más que un impotente arrepentimiento y toneladas de amor que agrietan mi ser; ya no queda nada más que morir al despertar y recordar ese abrazo que no fue, esa mirada que no se repitió, esas lágrimas que nunca pude secar y esa sonrisa que escondió, por siempre, palabras que hasta hoy necesito oír y que nunca oiré.**_

I'm ready when you're ready for me

* * *

**Si me lo piden, subiré la traducción (by me, porque no la encontré ¬u¬U) de la letra. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**S.W**♡


End file.
